wildkrattsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cheetah Racer
"Cheetah Racer" is the 23rd episode of Season 1 of Wild Kratts, originally airing on PBS Kids on September 2, 2011. The episode was written and directed by Martin Kratt. In this episode, Aviva is determined to build a vehicle that will outrace a cheetah on the African savanna. Inventor Zach Varmitech finds out and challenges her to a race. Plot The episode begins with a live action segment, which shows playing around with a cheetah cub. Afterwards, they ask their "What if?" question and the show transitions into the cartoon segment. Martin attempts to outrun a cheetah with a special pair of running sneakers created by Aviva. Chris gets out his Creature Pod and holographically projects a gazelle. Once ready, the cheetah and Martin race. The cheetah swiftly avoids the countless obstacles, and although Martin does the same, he is unable to outrun the cheetah, which catches up to the gazelle. Afterwards, he names the cheetah Blur. Aviva is then convinced to create a vehicle that will outrace a cheetah, although the Kratt brothers doubt that she will be able to. Then Zach Varmitech arrives and challenges Aviva and the cheetah to a race. After Chris explains the rules, the two get to building their vehicles – Aviva builds hers: the Cheetah Racer, while Zach builds his: the Zach Terrain Vehicle, or ZTV. While Zach and his Zachbots build the ZTV, Aviva, with the advice of the Kratt brothers, works on her Cheetah Racer. First, she builds the Cheetah Racer's frame, modeled on the cheetah's lean body. Aviva gains help when Chris activates his Gazelle Creature Power Suit to get Blur to chase him so Aviva can get a scan of a running cheetah. Aviva finds out that cheetahs use their backbones to make longer strides, and then she finds out that cheetah have non-retractable claws, which allow for traction. Afterwards, she successfully tests the Cheetah Racer. Zach and his ZTV and Aviva and her Cheetah Racer head to the racetrack. Although a cheetah is supposed to race with them, Martin notices that Blur is not around, so he activates his Peregrine Falcon Creature Power Suit to search the surrounding area. The race begins anyway, and Zach, with the push of a button, easily outpaces Aviva. Martin soon finds something unusual in Zach's ZTV, and pulls open the covering on the ZTV's wheel, which reveals a mind-control device attached to Blur. Chris, still with Gazelle Powers, lures Blur out of the ZTV and onto the racetrack. The ZTV stops moving, allowing Aviva to outpace Zach. Zach improvises by detaching the seating area of the ZTV and using it as his racing vehicle. As they enter an obstacle course consisting of termite mounds, Zach fails to avoid a giant mound, causing him to loop-de-loop off the racetrack. The remaining racers reach the finish line, and Blur is pronounced the winner. At the end, everyone, including Aviva, admit that the cheetah is still the best runner on the African savanna. The show transitions into the ending live action segment. The Kratt brothers tell the audience of a time they found cheetahs in the African savanna. Afterwards, they conclude the episode by saying "Keep on creature adventuring; we'll see you on the creature trail!" Characters *Chris Kratt *Martin Kratt *Aviva *Koki *Jimmy Z *Zach Varmitech Animals Animation Note: Featured animals are in bold. *[[Cheetah|'Cheetah']]: Blur *Black Rhinoceros *Peregrine Falcon Mentioned Note: Mentioned animals are linked to Wikipedia. * Vulture * House cat * Duck Live-action Images Note: Live action animals are linked to Wikipedia. * Thomson's gazelle Live Action Note: Live action animals are linked to Wikipedia. * Lion * Leopard * Wild dog * African crested porcupine (called Porcupine) * Red kangaroo * Zebra Trivia * The ecological topic shown in the cartoon segment is limitations of animal running speed. * "Cheetah Racer" is the first episode featuring a wildcat. * The black rhinos that Martin encounters in the mud puddle act similar to Carl and Frank the brontotheres from "Ice Age". * Before Martin landed in the mud, he said "I smell mud", which is what Zoboomafoo usually says before someone falls in the mud in Zoboomafoo. * Cheetahs do not actually tackle their prey, they trip it up. Key Facts and Creature Moments * References Gallery Chris in Chris.png|Chris is looking at Blur, hidden in grass. Martin Warming Up.png|Martin is warming up with Aviva's new running sneakers. Blur Sleeping.png|Blur, the cheetah, is sleeping. Gazelle Hologram.png|Martin is projecting a gazelle hologram with his Creature Pod to let Blur run to it. Aviva and Chris in Creaturra.png|Chris and Aviva are following Blur in the Createrra. Martin Vs Blur.png|Blur vs. Martin are ready to run. Jimmy and Koki Go!.png|Koki and Jimmy are cheering for Blur and Martin. Creaturra Broken.png|Chris and Aviva have have got stuck in a trench with the Createrra. Blur and Hologram.png|Blur has reached the gazelle hologram before Martin. Bros, Aviva, and Zach.png|Zach Varmitech is challenging the Wild Kratts to a race. Aviva and Zach.png|Who will build the better and faster vehicle, Aviva or Zach? Martin Petting Blur.png|Martin is petting Blur. Blur Growling at Zach.png|Blur is shortly growling at Zach. Zachbot Holding Zach.png|That has scared Zach, who is holded by a Zachbot here. Zach Pointing at Aviva.png|Zach is pointing at Aviva and he hates she because she is apparently better than he. Aviva and Zach 2.png|Zach is apparently promising that he won't cheat. And Wild Kratt!.png Falcon Disc.png|Chris is chosing a Power Disc to let Blur run again. Firefly Disc.png|Chris is chosing Gazelle Power. Martin Wearing Gazelle Skull.png|Martin has a gazelle skull on his head, as an alternative to let Blur run. Martin and Crew.png|Martin is warning Chriselle (Chris in Gazelle Power),… Chriselle looking for Grass.png|…but he is fully focused on grass because of the Gazelle Power. Run, Chriselle!.png|Now, Chriselle has to run away. Blur on Chris.png|Blur is sitting on Chriselle. Chriselle Contacting Crew.png|Chriselle is telling Aviva, Koki and Jimmy that he needs help as fast as possible! Dog Claws.png|One of Blur's paws is covering Chriselle's right eye. He has just found out that Cheetahs have the same claws as dogs. Aviva working on Cheetah Racer.png|Aviva is working at her new Cheetah Racer. Martin riding Cheetah Racer.png|Martin is testing Aviva's Cheetah Racer on a treadmill. Martin and Rhinos.png|Martin has just landed into a mud hole, between two rhinos (homaged to Carl and Frank). Aviva on Cheetah Racer.png|Aviva is leaving the Tortuga, sitting on her Cheetah Racer. Chriselle and Martin.png|Chriselle and Martin are wondering where Blur is. Aviva and Koki 2.png|Aviva is moving to the beginning of the racetrack. Martin Looking for Falcon Disc.png|Martin is looking for his Falcon Power Disc. Falcon Disc 2.png|He needs Falcon Power to find Blur. Come to me, Falcon!.png|Martin is reaching out for a peregrine falcon to activate his Power Suit. Time to Find Blur!.png|Martin in Falcon Power is going to look for Blur. Aviva Vs Zach.png|Aviva's Cheetah Racer vs. ZTV (Zach's Terrain Vehicle) Koki with Flags.png|Chloe is happy and he is holding two race finish flags. Chriselle Kicks Jimmy.png|Chriselle has accidently kicked Jimmy into the direction of two Zachbots with his gazelle legs. Jimmy on Zachbots.png|Jimmy is sitting on the destroyed Zachbots. Falcon Sight.png|Martin has spotted strange spots in ZTV with his falcon sight. Oh no, Blur!.png|Zach is misappling Blur to power his Terrain Vehicle. So, Zach is cheating and has broken his promise! Martin Falcon on Creature Pod.png|Martin is telling that to Chriselle. Falcon Martin and Zach.png|Martin is advising Zach that he is cheating for the second time. Bros, Koki, and Jimmy.png|Chriselle, Martin, Koki and Jimmy are excitely waiting for Aviva at the finish. Exhausted Chriselle.png|Chriselle is exhausted from running. Chris with Gazelle Ears.png|He has just deactivated his Gazelle Power so he turned into Chris again, but gazelle ears are still visible. Crew Laughing.png|Happy ending, from right to left: Chris, Martin, Jimmy, Koki and Aviva on her Cheetah Racer are happily laughing. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes written by Martin Kratt Category:Episodes directed by Martin Kratt Category:Episodes with Villains